Eiridiel Dawnwing
Eiridiel Dawnwing (Ear-a-del) is a Ren'dorei Battle Mage, Telemancer, and a Jed'hin Champion. Once a care free elf, he has come into his own over the years as a soldier, a scholar, and a father. Most notable is the man's associations to the draenei community, whom he professes identifying with more than his own people. Physical Description Eiridiel is a comely man with what could only be described as a complexion of violet-tinged slate and a near-eternal smile. His eyes are expressive near-white orbs seen far more often than not through a pair of rectangular frame glasses. His hair red-violet and almost always seen brought together in a pony tail, held by a band befitting his present attire. Though a scholar to some, he is not a man who has forgotten to train, leaving him with a fit but not entirely toned physique. Eiridiel is most typically seen wearing what could be best described as draenei inspired attire. Each one of his tendrils is adorned with a band, including his center which has become an eyestalk, and a not dissimilar hair cuff holds together his pony tail. From day to day he often is seen wearing draenic style shirts, ranging from being blue, silver, and violet patterned or a black t-shirt adorned with the Sha'tor's symbol that shows off his tattoos and plates. These tattoos and plates are consistent with those possessed by the Lightforged, but the plates are of Khorium and the tattoos ripple with the Void instead of the Light. In battle, his armor too takes on notes of inspiration from the suits of armor worn by draenei. In all but his day to day attire, his boots be they steel or leather, are custom made to be suggestive of hooves at the toes, a fact he does not purposefully bring attention to. Personality Eiridiel nothing if not a kind man. While often quiet at first, or in among large crowds, he is quick to open up the more comfortable he finds himself. Though he may have at times an off-color or morbid sense of humor, he often apologizes the instant he gets the feeling he has offended anyone. Just as much as he is prone to apologize, and be a smart ass which leads to the former, he also is one to find himself way in over his head. It is by manner of luck and determination that he endures. Which ever is greater is anyone’s guess. Eiridiel is, however, also a man of faith. There is little he holds higher, except maybe his loved ones, than the Light. Despite his use of the void, or rather because of it, he holds the Light in great esteem, even if some of his ideas about it at time run contrary to what most believe. History Childhood Year -1 to Year 19 Eiridiel Dawnwing was born in the year before the Orcs arrived on Azeroth, to {Redacted} Dawnwing. His father was never known to him, and its possible his father never knew of him. Eiridiel grew up Suncrown Village and spent most of his days by the Erendar River. Though in time a student in the arcane arts, he was a day-dreamer first and foremost, feeling he'd rather watch clouds, play with sticks like they were swords, and skip rocks than study. Never feeling he belonged, not just as illegitimate child but even among his own people, he socialized little with others. Despite his lack of diligence he had talent, and a mother whom always pushed him to do his work, so he never fell too far behind. Unfortunately, his lack of focus would grant him the first of many scars he bares. Toying with a basic fire spell during training and trying to be dramatic with it, Eiridiel did not release the spell properly and instead of it finding its mark it struck him in the chest. It was a painful lesson, one that left its mark, but one he thankfully could and has largely learned from. Eiridiel in his training, and many of his deeds, struggled beyond what his affluence explains. It was not known at the time, but Eiridiel was and is nearsighted. At the time, it simply was explained and demonstrated with lacking aim, and so as the years went on he practiced more on spells that he could use to instead deal with things close or in turn bring him closer to things. Military Career Year 20 - Year 26 The story begins the same for many of his people. It was an ordinary day when the Scourge came. Screams, people fleeing, and finding many a loved one missing in the wake of it all. Eiridiel, though he never did see a body, was a young man who had lost everything in those moments. With nothing left to lose but his life, and a desire to avenge the fallen, Eiridiel did everything in his power to join and serve under Quel'thalas's military, ultimately finding himself among the soldiers that marched under Kael'thas Sunstrider. In his time following Kael'thas he had seen battle more times than he'd care to discuss. Battle scars carried with him from the blades of corpses, fel orc, and the claws of a bear. His devotion, skill, and most of all luck, landed him the title and position of a Crimson Hand Battle Mage after the taking of the Tempest Keep. Sometime later, immediately following the draenei's raid of Tempest Keep to take the Exodar, Eiridiel felt regret for his actions as well as sympathy for the draenei's plight. In turn, Eiridiel deserted and made his way to Shattrath to join the Scryers and seek atonement. A new beginning Year 26 - Year 32 Having taken up as a Scryer's Retainer, Eiridiel kept busy in those times. At first it was simply a matter of trying to make up for what he saw as misdeeds and find his place, it rapidly grew into something else. Eiridiel found, in association with the draenei, a sense of belonging. They fascinated him, and he felt a little more at home by just their being there, even if there were tensions between their peoples. And so, he set out to learn what he could, spending time he could spare in the Scryer's collections and conversing with what draenei would talk to him. In that time, he would meet someone who changed his life. When the draenei that took the Exodar had returned, with the forces of the Alliance in tow, among their number was a woman by the name of Irrhi. A socially awkward but kind woman, Irrhi seldom acted to converse unless she absolutely needed to. Looking lost, Eiridiel approached her as she walked by and they began talking. His offer to help, turned to friendship. Their friendship to romance. By the time his people marched to reclaim the Sunwell, his attentions were on her and nothing else. Eiridiel settled down in Shattrath, certain he would never raise blade again. As conflicts rolled by, he was focused his new wife, learning of her people, and the family they started. Though it wasn't always easy, he could safely say for the first time in his life he was truly happy. The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion Year 32 - Year 33 With word of the Legion's return, came a call to arms. Eiridiel was years from the blade and battle, but he knew he had to do something. While still juggling life at home, he set about training but he felt it wasn't enough. Word had come about elven exiles who were studying the Void, their contact with their people never truly vanishing. With his wife's approval, he set out to join them. The Light's gift was beyond him in his remorse, but perhaps its other half was not. If he could understand the Void, he felt that not only would he have the strength to help protect and perhaps turn the tide of battle, but he could understand the Light better and in turn be closer to it than he ever had. His ideas, if strange, did not prove fruitless. Studying the void, and coming to adapt his skills in Telemancy, Eiridiel found the strength he had hoped for along with understanding. Unfortunately, what would come next he could not have predicted. He and all others present were transformed abuptly into beings of the Void. While many took this and the voices solemnly, as being above all else a price that was to be managed, Eiridiel saw it differently. When he looked in the mirror, his flesh was the color of violet tinged slate, his eyes a radiant blue, and tendrils hung from his head. The voices were annoying and he wished them gone, but now he bore passing resemblance to the people he had come to associate with. Eiridiel, surely by chance, bore some traits consistent with draenei. The Ren'dorei were welcomed by the alliance, and when he returned home he was met with equal measures of joy and concern. His wife worried, but his daughter was just glad her father was home and now they had matching tendrils. The Blood War ''Year 33 -'' Able to walk freely among the Alliance, and the battle he was preparing for come and gone without him, Eiridiel went out to further immerse himself in the culture of the people he had come to admire and associate with. He joined the Sha'nai (a draenic military order derived from the Hand of Argus that was transitioning into being a humanitarian order), became involved heavily in Jed'hin tournaments, and in his off-time shared his knowledge of the culinary arts that he had picked up in Shattrath. Now, his order joined under the banner of the Sha'tor, he strives to help others and further prove himself. Since his joining the Sha'tor, he has seen the birth of his second and third children. A set of twins. He lost his right foot along with part of its leg in battle. Despite this, the man continued to serve in battle and elsewhere. Today Since the end of the fourth war, Eiridiel has continued his training and service within the Sha'tor. While tensions have eased since Alliance and Horde hostilities have ended, for now, he remains busy in his duties both with the Sha'tor and at home. Beyond these, Eiridiel has recently been accepted to undergo training to become a Vindicator, the first step to a goal he has long possessed. Trivia * Eiridiel's Jed'hin victories, and champion title, have been credited to his opponents going easy on him. The same is not said by anyone who has actually faced him in the sport. Though he has had a few close tournaments, he has not won one since the loss of his foot. * Though being fluent in Draenic, Eiridiel tends to curse in Thalassian or Common instead. This is in part for his respect for the language, and in part because he doesn't actually know any obscene words in the language. * Eiridiel is a patient person generally, but almost nothing can set him off quicker than calling him a "knife ear". He also does not generally take kindly to being just referred to as 'elf'. * Though he does not use the label, because he doesn't associate with other Ren'dorei often and it implies a slightly differing skill set, it has been argued Eiridiel is in fact a Riftblade. * Eiridiel is not a draenei, a fact he has been reminded repeatedly of. This has been made mostly apparent to him when he discusses his aspirations of becoming a Vindicator. External Links Armory Tumblr/Askblog RPfind.me Artist credits: Sonebee, Rurukatt Category:Void Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage